Thats My Boyfriend
by ilovetheliquidtopaz
Summary: Hey! This isn't my story, its my good chum Nicoles, but of course she has insisted that I put it up. She's quite vicious really. LOL Here yaa go! x
1. Chapter 1

Ello Ello Ello

Hiya. Just so you know, this aint actually my story. My friend Nicole, (she's added some reviews before) wrote this, and she wouldn't set up her own fanfics (she said that if people liked it, she would claim it :? Idk ask her) aaaannnnnnnnyways

Basically she doesn't have a fanfic and she SAID she would set one up if I put this on mine, and then we'll be like 'co-writing' it or whatever. So I have put it up. Don't worry, this isn't the end, Nicole doesn't think its good enough to go on fanfiction, but I think it is, so we've come up with this really cool story line, so please read and review, and tell us what you truthfully think,

THANKS, btw I really don't know why I am doing this, but oh well.

_______________________________________________________

Prologue – Bella's POV

As I searched for his hand, he made no sign of presence. Not a look, nor a move. In a brief second I joined the limp, stray piece of my own hair to the rest swept back away from my face, still sat there in silence. Slowly, Edward turned his head to look at my hands, they wrung together nervously as I waited for a reply.

'I'm sorry,' spoke Edward softly, 'So sorry.'

***

Chapter 1 – Bella's POV

I sat there on the park bench, staring into space. Day dreaming. I looked across the park. The swings swung to and fro of their own accord. The children played on their bikes, zooming past, not a care in the world. Their mums sat, chatting happily. My eye caught a dark mysterious figure I could see walking behind them. He walked straight passed them, getting closer to me. My heart started pumping, quicker and quicker. He was so close now, I could smell him. He stopped directly in front of me, a crooked grin on his face.

"Hi Bella...." he spoke; he sat to my left and leaned his head into mine. I leaned back slightly, welcoming him in. I felt his soft, warm lips surface my skin. _That's my boyfriend_, I thought.

Chapter 2 – Edward's POV

I walked through the park quicker than normal. Bella sounded eager on the phone when she asked me to meet her in the usual place. I strode through the park only focusing on one thing. What was Bella so anxious to tell me? I looked ahead in the distance. I saw my beautiful girlfriend, Bella, sitting on our usual bench. She was watching the kids on their bikes and their mums chatting. I walked on, getting closer and closer to her; closer and closer to unmasking the secret Bella was holding from me. She didn't realise my presence until I was standing in front of her.

'Hi Bella....' I said and sat to her left. I leaned in towards her and put my lips to her icy cheek. We sat there in silence for a minute. Then she turned towards me.

'Edward,' she breathed heavily. 'I have something really important to tell you.'

Chapter 3 – Bella's POV

Here it was. The time I got to tell my Edward. I had thought about this moment a lot recently. Edward looked at me with his gorgeous green eyes. I could see the anxiety in them. I was trying to think of the right way to say this. I would only get to say it once. Once in my whole lifetime.

'Edward, do you love me?' I babbled, they were the first words that came to my head.

'What sort of question is that?!' Edward laughed.

_Just tell him! Just tell him! _'Edward, I'm serious. Do you love me? As in you want to spend the rest of your life with me?'

'Bella, I love you with all my heart. Now, please tell me what is going on.' I could hear him getting slightly frustrated with my secrecy.

'What do you think of EJ?'

I saw confusion hit his face. 'EJ? What has that...' I cut him off.

'Yeah, EJ, Edward Junior, what do you think of that for a boy's name? Or CJ, Charlie Junior. That's a nice name too.'

'EJ and CJ, I like them both. What are you getting at Bella?'

'I think you know...' I smiled and looked down at my stomach.

'You're pregnant! That is great!' a beam of a smile emerged on his face. He kissed the small bump that would appear soon and gently rested his hand on it. Then he leaned in again towards me. He softly pressed his lips onto mine. 'I love you; I love you both so much.'

Chapter 4 – Edward's POV

Still beaming from my little surprise, I started to walk the two most important things in my life home. We walked slowly, talking about baby details. Were we going to get a place of our own? Would we stay at home until we could afford to buy a place? Nothing was set in stone and we had months until we actually had to fully decide anything permanent. Things couldn't have been more perfect, until we reached the gang of boys that were usually at the end of the park. They had given us no problems for the last four years that we had taken this route, but today of all days, they decided it wasn't going to be that easy.

The gang turned to whispers as we strolled passed.

'Go on Mike,' muttered one of the smaller members. 'Dare you!'

'Hey, look who it is!' said the tall, blonde figure as he pushed his way forward, staggering. The smell of beer reeking from his breath. The smell was overpowering, taking me back to my old life; the life I never wanted to live another minute of. The group hushed as he spoke. 'To be honest mate, I think you're a good looking bloke, you could do a lot better than her standing at your side. Come back to us. Have a laugh like you used to have.'

'No, I can't to be honest with you; anyway, she is a thousand times more gorgeous than anything you could drag in, not that our relationship has anything to do with you. Come on babe, let's go.' I turned away from them and started to walk off, holding Bella's hand a little tighter and closer than normal.

'Oooo, someone is a bit touchy today. At least I can get a girl that isn't a slapper! You do know she was with me before you came along?!'

Chapter 5 - Edward's POV

My blood began to boil. He had just crossed the line. I turned towards the tall, medium built man standing before me; the one who delivered that last insult, a smug look sitting on his face. I heard the sound of footsteps, gathering into a small crowd and a small chant started to form, although, through the buzz I couldn't understand what was being repeated, again and again. My heart beat started racing. Thump; thump; thump. Getting quicker and louder with every beat. I looked down to see my heart pounding out of my chest. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. A tornado of thoughts blew through my mind. _What are you getting yourself into?_ One says, _Get out now before it's too late!... Don't be a push over,_ says the other, _feel the buzz again; it's been a while._


	2. Fight

Chapter 6 – Bella's POV

My heart sank. I had never seen Edward so angry before. The smell of iron made me dizzy. I scurried behind the nearest fence, tucked my knees up under my chin, covered my ears and wished for it to all be over. I sat there for what seemed like eternity. Then, out of nowhere, a hand gripped my shoulder. I looked up to see the face I loved so much dripping with blood. I sat there in shock for a moment. Edward wiped his face with the back of his hand.

'Oh,' exclaimed Edward as he saw the blood on his arm, then quickly covered his bleeding nose. He read the shock of horror on my face. 'Honestly, I'm fine. I didn't even realise I was cut.' He spoke in calming voice. It quickly changed to apologetic. 'I'm so sorry Bella; I just snapped. I promise you it won't happen again.' I sat there in disbelief, unable to come to terms with what had just happened. Edward saw this and quickly scooped me up into a hug. He held me there while he whispered calming words into my ear. 'Shhhh,' he murmured, 'look, we're fine, we're here, we're good.' I stood there, with my arms still around his neck. Edward smiled the crooked smile that I loved so much. I nodded. 'Ok, let's go.'

Still being a little hesitant, Edward stuck his head round the corner of the fence. Within a split second, Edward was on the floor, men surrounded his poor helpless body as it lay there; he had blacked out.

Chapter 7 – Edward's POV

I woke not to see the usual walls of my room, but a small cube. The walls were a discoloured white with an overwhelming smell of something unpleasant, although, I couldn't think what it was. I sat up on the very uncomfortable thing that resembled a bed and stretched. I covered my face with my hands as I tried to think where on earth I was. A shocking pain shot down my nose making me jump. I looked at my hands to see a reddish brown crust which I figured to be my blood, seconds later an awful sound like nails down a black board was made, followed by a deep voice announcing,

'Morning sunshine, nice to see you back again.' His voice boomed. 'Looking at your record, you should be quite familiar with what's around you, just like home. Am I right?' He slammed the viewing panel without waiting for any type of reply.

After what felt like days in the cell, the guard finally opened the bolted door. At the desk I was told my court case would be on Friday 23rd October for assault. The man I fought had pressed charges against me, but that was nothing compared to what I had done to Bella and the baby.

Chapter 8 – Bella's POV – Court Day

As I trembled for his hand, he made no sign of presence. Not a look, nor a move. In a brief second I joined the limp, stray piece of my own hair to the rest swept back away from my face, still sat there in silence. Slowly, Edward turned his head to look at my hands, they wrung together nervously as I waited for a reply.

'I'm sorry,' spoke Edward softly, 'So sorry.'

After uttering those words Edward slipped a piece of paper into my hand. He made me promise to read it, whatever happened. Edward was ushered back into court as I read the letter to myself:

**Dear Bella,**

**First of all, I am so sorry for putting you and the baby through all this and if you don't want me to be around, I will completely understand. All I ask is that you keep you and the baby safe and well. If you ever need me, you know where I am. I love you, always have, and always will.**

**Love you and little one forever,**

**All my love, **

**Edward x x x x**


End file.
